movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Johnson
Ralph Johnson is a Character of the Scream Series. He appeared in The Scream Returns. He is portrayed by David Lambert. Biography The Scream Returns Ralph is first seen when Sam meets his new class. He thinks it is boring. He goes flirting with another student Isa. Mr. Moore sees it, but doesn't do anything. After the lesson Ralph sees Sam is with his friends Bruce Wakefield and William at the lockers. Ralph goes to them with his best friends, Charlie and Nigel. He reads it and laughs. He also shows it to Charlie and Nigel. "This is very serious" Sam says. "That is the same killer as one year earlier" Bruce says. "Yes it will all happen again." Sam says. Noa, Sam's girlfriend is with her new friends, Chayenne and Alice. She sees Sam and asks what happened. He shows it to her. She is also scared. "We have killed him before, so we will do it again," William says. "Yes hopefully," Isabelle, Bruce's girlfriend, says. "Ok that are your problems, so stupid killer" Ralph says and they walk away. The next day, Ralph tries again to get Isa interested with flirting, but it fails again. Ralph, Charlie and Nigel later hear that one of the students of their school is killed. They go to Bruce's house, where everything happened. "What are you doing here": Sam says to them. "We want to see if your Scream story is true." Ralph says: "Now where is the body?. What?? Dude, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen": Ralph says. "What is wrong with you", Isabelle asks, "She was my best friend". Sam and his friends doesn't want him to show it, and they go away. The monday after the weekend, Ralph and his friends are discussing it. "I really admire him" Ralph says to them. "Yes me too" Charlie says. In the canteen, Ralph is even more excited. He really wants to know who the Scream is. Isa is also in the canteen. Ralph walks to her and goes sitting behind her. She is really tired of him. Ralph is flirting again and he wants to kiss her. Later Ralph sees Sam is fighting with Jack Waterway. Ralph cheers to them. That night, Ralph, Charlie, and Nigel go to Isa's house. They know she is alone home. Ralph first rings the bell. Nobody opens. Charlie says that he will destroy the door. Ralph goes inside. He finds Isa. She is scared. "Now I got you": Ralph says. The time to talk is over. He jumps on her and rapes her. Later, Charlie and Nigel also go in and rape her too. In the next Science lesson, Ralph wants to poison Mr. Moore. Mr. Moore finds it out and Ralph is sent to the director. The next day on school, Ralph has as punishment, he has to clean the toilets. At the toilets he sees Evan. "Hey Ralph": Evan says: "Good janitor." Ralph doesn't like his joke but stays calm. Ralph is again with Isa, and Sam follows them, Ralph wants to rape her again. Sam attacks him. Ralph is angry and simply walks away. That night, Ralph is with Charlie and Nigel. They are in the city centre. They are done and walk back to their homes. Ralph says to Charlie and Nigel about what happened. On the way back they see an injured little girl. Charlie and Nigel walk to her. Charlie wants to help her but she cuts off his hand. Later he stabs him. Ralph and Nigel are shocked. They run away but Nigel is also picked by the Scream and cut into pieces. He dies. He/she also wants to kill Ralph but he is already gone. Some days later, Ralph goes to Sam's house. He sees that Isabelle, Bruce and Isa are inside. He hears Isa talking. "Don't let him in" Isa says. "I don't want to hurt you": Ralph says: "I have to talk with Sam". "He is gone": Bruce says. "What??": Ralph says. Isa disagrees but Bruce opens the door. "I will tell you it": Bruce says. After Bruce told Ralph everything, Ralph says he has to say something too: "Charlie and Nigel are dead." "What??": Isabelle, Isa, and Bruce say shocked. "That stupid killer killed them. I had to listen to you" Ralph says: "You were right all the time." Bruce, Isabelle, Ralph, and Isa are done with it. They want to attack. They first go to Jack Waterway's house. They are watching the house. They see nobody home. "Come, we go in": Ralph says. Bruce and Isabelle find it okay and go. Isa is scared but she has no choice. They go to the front door, it is open. Bruce finds it weird but they go in. They search through the whole house. Bruce says he found something. Ralph, Isa and Isabelle also go to the room. They find Jack Waterway's dead body. They also find a note, which says: "He will never bother you again, Master Scream." Ralph is angry and says: "And now he thinks he is one of the good guys??" Bruce wants to call William, but it has no answer. Bruce later knows how to find Sam. He finds his mobile. They go to his location. On the location, They see Master Scream, two another Scream and Sam. They attack Master Scream. Master Scream is very angry but runs away. Mette attacks Isabelle. Bruce and Sam fight against the Scream. Ralph and Isa follow Master Scream, but later he is gone. Mette is stronger than Isabelle and also escapes. The other Scream also runs away. Sam picks up a gun and shoots him in the leg. The Scream is not hardly hurt and can easily walk away, but he is slower. Sam jumps on him, they fight. The others help him. Sam is done with it and wants to remove his mask, but he hits him in the head. But Ralph made his own weapon and uses it on the Scream, it is a small flamethrower. The mask of the Scream is on fire. Then he is also done with it and removes his mask. Sam is very shocked who is behind the mask, it is William!!! The others are also shocked, but on that moment, Master Scream appears again and he grabs William and they go away. Back at Sam's home, Sam is still confused. The others want to help him. And how did you find out we were there. "I found out your location but your mobile phone": Bruce says. "Wow, that is really good, then we can also find Noa": Sam says very happily. Bruce agrees and does it again and finds her location. They go to the location. It is an old factory. Master Scream is again surprised to see them. "Kill those sons of a bitches.": Master Scream says. He is again a coward and walks away. Ralph and Isa attack Mette, Bruce and Isabelle attack William and Sam attack Master Scream. "Why??": Bruce asks William. "I always hated you, I wanted you to be dead from the beginning!!!!: William says. "Motherfucker!!": Bruce screams and attacks him. Isabelle is shocked, she has never seen Bruce so angry. Sam attacks Master Scream but he smashes him away. "You can have me but let Noa free": Sam says to Master Scream. "No!!, You'll have to die!!": Master Scream says. He pushes a button which activates a gun. It fires on them. Ralph is shot. Bruce protects Isabelle. Mette, William and Master Scream wants to escape for the second time, Master Scream smashes Noa away and escapes, Sam goes to Noa, see if she is alright. This gives Master Scream, Mette, and William the chance to escape. They jump in a plane with three places. They escape. Sam is very angry and fires on the plane. The plane is shot and stops. There only two parachutes. Master Scream picks up one and escaped. Mette and William fight for the last one but William is stronger and picks it and jumps out of the plane. Mette doesn't know what to do. The plane flies into a mountain. Before the plane touches the mountain Mette screams very loud. Later, Mette and the plane totally explode. During the explosion, Mette dies. Sam and the others are very glad because they think they are all dead. They go back to Sam's house. Because it is over they celebrate a party, Three another students: Kevin, Evan and Chayenne, also come on the party. Ralph wants to have sex with Isa again but this time she wins the fight. Ralph is angry and goes away from the party. Outside, Ralph walks to his scooter. He starts the scooter and drives away. The Scooter later explodes. Ralph is severy injured. Master Scream walks towards him. "I will maybe not kill Sam, but you will die!!!!": Master Scream screams. He picks up his big knife and cuts on Ralph. He cuts off his Head. Ralph dies. Master Scream picks up his head as a trophy. Relationships Allies *Isa Aylward - Love Interest and Crush *Charlie Hall † - Best Friend *Nigel Hall † - Best Friend *Sam Stone - Classmate turned friend *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate turned Friend *Noa Knight - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Evan Turner † - Classmate *Chayenne Robertson † - Classmate *Alice Sinclair † - Classmate *Emily Baker † - Classmate *Rick Moore † - Physics Teacher *Angelica Mead † - English Teacher Enemies *Master Scream † Biggest enemy turned killer *Mette Lewis/The Scream † *William Wilson/The Scream † Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters